


Better Than Fiction

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [26]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah enjoys reading fanfiction written about Sean and himself, especially stories set in an alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OTW's International Fanworks Day. Part of my Grandmother Wood Universe.

"I don't know why actors get so bent out of shape about fanfiction," Elijah says, looking up from the computer when Sean walks in. "I think it's kinda cool."

"Even the photo manipulations?" Sean asks.

"Those are a bit much," Elijah admits, "but to be honest, I really like some of the ones of the two of us."

"Really."

Elijah nods. "Really. I like how they always find pictures of guys with monster dicks to represent you," he teases. "Have you been showing your cockzilla to someone besides me, Irish?"

"You caught me," Sean jokes back. "I figure if they're going to manip me, they might as well get the proportions right."

"Asshole," Elijah fires back, but he's smiling. "I can't get over how talented some of these writers are."

"They are," Sean agrees. "If they were writing original fiction instead of fics based on celebrities, they'd get the praise they deserve instead of being ridiculed."

"The ones I like best are the AU's, alternative universe fics," Elijah explains, in case Sean doesn't know the what the initials stand for. "Some of the different worlds they put us in are really amazing. In one universe, my father owns a garbage collection empire and you're an obsessive/compulsive with a germ phobia. We meet when I'm picking up your garbage and we fall in love. In another one, I'm running away from an abusive lover when my car breaks down near your cabin in the woods. You let me stay with you and we fall in love."

"I'm sensing a theme here," Sean observes.

"The falling in love part, you mean?"

Sean nods. "We almost always get our happily ever after in those stories. Is that why you like the AU's best?"

"It's one of the reasons." Elijah pulls his lower lip between his teeth, seemingly hesitant to explain further.

"And the others?" Sean prompts.

"There's really only one," Elijah admits. "In the AU's, you're almost always gay, so…"

When Elijah doesn't finish his thought, Sean finishes it for him. "So there's no Christine in my past."

Elijah nods, looking ashamed. "I know thinking that makes me a real shit."

"No it doesn't," Sean assures him, "because I know you don't really feel that way."

"I don't?"

Sean shakes his head. "Because if there was no Christine in my past, I wouldn't have Ally, Lizzie or Bella in my life, and I know you wouldn't want that."

"Fuck no!" Elijah says immediately. "You know I love your girls."

"Which is why I know you don't really feel that way, but I understand how you could."

"You do?" Elijah asks, surprised. "Why?"

"Because you like to think of us as soul mates, and having past loves ruins that idea."

"Doesn't ruin it, exactly," Elijah offers, "but it does take some of the fairy tale quality out of it." Realizing how corny that sounds, he amends, "Not that our life is a fairy tale. It's as real as it gets."

"Even so," Sean tells him, "those fanfic writers do usually get it right."

"How do you figure?" Elijah questions.

"Because like in those AU stories you love," Sean explains, "we eventually got our happy ending."

"We did," Elijah says. He gets up, and throwing his arms around Sean's neck, kisses him. "And now real life is--"

"Better than fiction?" Sean guesses.

Elijah kisses him again. "Yeah. Much better."


End file.
